kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Engai
Main= Engai is a minor character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a male Dog Deity, but his appearance is unknown. The latter is due to him only being mentioned by other characters, but never showing himself over the entire course of the anime. As a result of this it is also unknown, whether he is alive or dead. Engai is an anime exclusive character, the king of the Realm of the Dead and the father of the Inugami Roh. When Roh first mentions him, he refers to his father as "Dai Omo Engai", which translates as "Great Lord Engai". Written in Kanji and Katakana, his name is written as 大主 エンガイ. Anime Episode 27 Engai is first mentioned in Episode 27, when Roh officially introduces himself to Demon God Zenki, Saki, Lulupapa, Chiaki, Jukai and Kuribayashi. Starting from the video mark of 18:13, a white lightining bolt strikes and stops in mid-air, leading to Roh and Kokutei appearing in a flash of a blinding, white and blue light. Roh starts laughing. When the light disappears and the party turns their attention to Roh, Saki asks him who he is, to which Roh answers the following: I am the son of Engai, the great lord of the Realm of the Dead... Inugami, Roh. Episode 35 Engai is mentioned again in Episode 35, when Hirumaki introduces himself to Roh and tells him, that he has come on the orders of Lord Engai. Roh is confused, but Hirumaki states, that he thought, that Roh might need his help. Hirumaki offers Roh to use his powers of clairvoyance to make finding the Karumanomi easier. He offers him to get as many seeds as Roh wishes, but Roh doesn't trust him and directly tells him. This leads to Hirumaki stating, that he is just following Lord Engai's orders and enjoys helping Roh. Episode 39 and Episode 46 The flashbacks from Episode 39 and Episode 46 also include Roh's introduction from Episode 27. This makes Episode 39 and Episode 46 another two episodes, that mention Engai, tough if these two count or not is up to the reader. Episode 41 Engai is mentioned once again at the beginning of this episode, when Roh is wounded and Kagetora threatens to kill him due to his self defense against Hirumaki. While doing so, Kagetora twists the scene to present Hirumaki as the victim and calls Roh a traitor. Of cause, Kagetora himself actually wants to kill Roh and Engai and become the ruler of the Realm of the Dead himself, so any way of making false assumptions and badmouthing the Inugami in front of his people allows Kagetora to gain power. Kuribayashi notices this and openly refers to it a power struggle, which Saki answers by telling him, that "it looks like it". Episode 43 The beginning of this episode features another mention of Engai's name. Kagetora is furious, because Roh successfully defended himself against Kagetora's servant Kabura (the bald, muscular man). Kagetora curses and states, the he will pay for this. Nagi (the pink haired girl) then says, that Roh is the son of Engai and they should have taken care of him sooner. Episode 47 When Roh encounters his mother in Episode 47, he starts complaining about him being the son of Engai and the prince of the Realm of the Dead, and how he has no mother. This is the moment, when Roh's mother gives him his necklace with magic beads, that is meant to return his memories to him. Engai is later mentioned again around the mark of 07:54, when his mother explains how Engai decided his son's destiny, so Roh would become his servant. His mother desperately calls out Roh's name as the baby is taken away from her by a group of grim reapers. Episode 50 In this episode, it is Roh, who mentions Engai. He states, that he was raised as the son of Engai, but the recent events lead to his mother being taken away again from him and him losing his only friend (aka Kokutei). Roh decided that he can't take this anymore, which leads to him joining Zenki, Goki and Chiaki in the anime's final battle against Kokutei, who has become a world ending beast, that looks like a spaceship. Trivia Some of the anime dubs and subs transliterate his name as En-gai instead of Engai. |-|Gallery (Mentions of Engai)= Episode 27 - Roh mentions Engai Roh mention Engai anime.png|'Saki:' "Who are you?" Roh mention Engai anime 2.png|'Roh:' "I am the son of Engai, the great lord of the Realm of the Dead..." Roh mention Engai anime 3.png|'Roh:' "...Inugami, Roh." Episode 35 - Hirumaki mentions Engai Hirumaki mention Engai anime.png|'Hirumaki:' "I'm Hirumaki the Seer. I've come on the orders of Lord Engai." Hirumaki mention Engai anime 2.png|'Roh:' "My father?" Hirumaki mention Engai anime 3.png|'Hirumaki:' (chuckles) "I thought, you might need my help." Hirumaki mention Engai anime 4.png|'Hirumaki:' "With my powers of clairvoyance, finding Karumanomi is quite simple." Hirumaki mention Engai anime 5.png|'Hirumaki:' "If you give me the word, I will find as many fruits as you wish." Hirumaki mention Engai anime 6.png|'Roh:' "What are you scheming?" Hirumaki mention Engai anime 7.png|'Hirumaki:' "I am just following Lord Engai's orders." Hirumaki mention Engai anime 8.png|'Hirumaki:' "And of course, being of help to you brings me great pleasure." Episode 41 - Kagetora mentions Engai Kagetora mention Engai anime.png|'Kagetora:' "Inugami!" Kagetora mention Engai anime 2.png|'Kagetora:' "You will be punished as a traitor to the Realm of the Dead!" Kagetora mention Engai anime 3.png|'Roh:' "Don't make me laugh, Kagetora!" Kagetora mention Engai anime 4.png|'Roh:' "You're the military leader. Why would you want to get involved?" Kagetora mention Engai anime 5.png|'Kagetora:' "You planned to awaken the world ending beast on your own." Kagetora mention Engai anime 6.png|'Kagetora:' "And you tried to kill Lord Engai's servant Hirumaki!" Kagetora mention Engai anime 7.png|'Kagetora:' "Your actions are punishable by death, ..." Kagetora mention Engai anime 8.png|'Kagetora:' "... even, if you are the Prince of the Realm of the Dead!" Kagetora mention Engai anime 9.png|'Kuribayashi:' "A power struggle?" Kagetora mention Engai anime 10.png|'Saki:' "Looks like it." More screenshots of the scenes where Engai is mentioned will be added soon... Category:Inugami Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Current